Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjuster for an airway securing device which is used in the airway securing device for treating a sleep apnea syndrome. Further, the present invention relates to an airway securing device provided with the adjuster.
Background
Conventionally, an airway securing device used for treatment of a sleep apnea syndrome has been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5319421). The airway securing device is a device structured to secure an airway during sleep by pulling a lower jaw of a patient to a front side. The airway securing device includes an upper jaw side attachment body which is attached to an upper jaw side in an oral cavity, a lower jaw side attachment body which is attached to a lower jaw side in the oral cavity, and an adjuster structured to move the lower jaw side attachment body with respect to the upper jaw side attachment body to adjust a relative position of the lower jaw side attachment body to the upper jaw side attachment body. The adjuster is structured of a base member, a slide member which is capable of sliding with respect to the base member, and an adjusting screw connecting the base member with the slide member. The base member is fixed to the upper jaw side attachment body through a wire member and a tip end part of the wire member is embedded in the upper jaw side attachment body. The slide member is fixed to the lower jaw side attachment body through a wire member and a tip end part of the wire member is embedded to the lower jaw side attachment body.